


Lone wolf

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Pack Feels, Soft Dany, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: During full moon, Dany swifts into a not so terrible wolf. And this time, he saves two young boys and keeps them safe
Relationships: Daniil Kvyat & Max Verstappen, Daniil Kvyat & Max Verstappen & Pierre Gasly, Pierre Gasly & Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Lone wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Daniil needs more appreciation and this idea has been in my head for a while now  
> Maybe there will be a pt 2, but not sure yet!  
> I know it's not very elaborate, but I currently have a very bad cold (at least I hope that's jt) so yeah, this was the best I could do

Being a werewolf wasn't as romantic as some books made it out to be. Daniil loathed those stories, where those werewolves got a happy ending, got someone to love. Daniil would never have that. He knew he had to distance himself from other people for the remainder of his life. It was for the best.

This self-chosen exile was not what Daniil had thought his life would be like, but fate played funny games. He had made peace with his life a long time ago, retreating to his cottage one week every month and never making any close friends even though it hurt.

He was a lone wolf. And that was better for everyone.

The week in the cottage was around the full moon, when his moods were unpredictable and the changing itself painful and terrible. He wasn't insanely aggressive in wolf form, which was a blessing, but the wolf in him heightened his senses and kept him on edge. Daniil would have been able to enjoy his wolf form, had he not been so alone.

Today marked the full moon and Daniil was preparing for the shift. He had had a large, filling dinner of meats and proteins to ensure his instincts wouldn't be too focused on hunting. When the sun started to set, Daniil undressed, folded his clothes neatly over the edge of his chair and waiting for the first twinge of pain.

Even after years of shifting, it still hurt. The pain started in his back, spreading into his stomach and over his chest until Daniil started to struggle to breath. Hair started to sprout out of his skin, making it feel like his skin was tearing off his flesh. His face elongated to form a snout while his back arched,but by that time the pain was already so bad Daniil wasn't conscious anymore.

When the pain ebbed away, a whimpering wolf laid on the wooden floor, curled into himself as he tried to calm down. Daniil got onto his feet, shaking his fur out a little as he stumbled out the door and into the forest. The cool night air soothed him, and Daniil howled instinctively. His tongue hung out his mouth as he started to run, testing his fast legs and body. 

The freedom that came with his form was immense, yet he still felt trapped. He huffed and sniffed at the forest floor and the trees. He had long since scared offa the wolf colony which used to live in this area, but he was still cautious.

Sticking his nose up in the wind, he caught an unfamiliar scent. Daniil lowered himself closer to the floor, sniffing again as he prepared to attack if needed. Sounds now reached his ears too and it sounded like humans yelling. Daniil got an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and walked towards the sound. 

A group of 4 guys were standing around two more boys who were sitting on the floor. The two sitting boys seemed terrified, pressing together as the men sneered and spat at them. Daniil grumbled low in his throat, crouching down and assessing the situation for a moment. Two of the guys hauled up one of the boys onto his feet, groping and patting at him. The second boy tried to stop them, hitting and kicking at their legs, and was awarded with a kick in the face. Daniil snarled and instinctively jumped closer, baring his teeth as he stepped into the clearing.

“Holy shit man!” one of the assaulters screeched when he caught sight of the huge gray wolf. Daniil snarled, circling them. The assaulters had let go of the boys now, and Daniil was now close enough to see they could not be older than their early twenties. He huffed a little at them as if to say ‘don’t be afraid’, but the two boys only pressed closer together, crying in fright. 

Daniil yelped when during his distraction, one of the assaulters kicked him in the flank, making him topple over momentarily. He snarled and pounced, knocking the man to the floor and standing on his chest. He wanted to bite down, kill the man for the way he had treated the two boys, but he didn’t want to horify them any further. He let go of the man, focussing on scaring off the other three assaulters too. Thankfully, his large wolf form was rather intimidating, and none of the man seemed to want to put up a fight. 

When they ran off, Daniil ran after them for a moment, snarling and making sure they would never come back to his forest. When he was satisfied, he jogged back to the clearing, still smelling the two youngsters there. The two had not moved much from when Dany had left him, and both whimpered when Daniil walked closer.

“Pierre… Pierre!” One of the two boys whimpered, tugging on the other’s arm. The other boy, Pierre, seemed a few years older and was clearly pretending to be tougher than he was. Daniil rumbled softly and laid down to show them he meant no harm. Pierre held the other boy tightly, eying him curiously.

“Max, it’s okay. I don’t think he’ll hurt us.” he whispered. Max huffed.

“He’s a wild animal Pierre, he’ll tear us to sheds.” he whispered in return. Daniil whimpered a little, crawling closer. He could not explain way, but not just Daniil’s human side but his inner wolf too wanted the youngsters to be safe. A twig snapped in the bushes behind and Daniil was on his feet instantly, protectively standing in front of the two youngsters as he sniffed the air. 

A rabbit ran out of the bushes and past them, it’s coat a white gray and his eyes red. Daniil huffed and pawed at it a little, but didn’t chase after it.

“Can you help us?” Pierre suddenly spoke up. Max looked at him as if he was crazy. Daniil rumbled and shuffled closer, nudging his nose against Pierre's leg before moving back a bit.

"I'm not going to follow a wolf somewhere." Max huffed grumpily, but his voice was shaking. Daniil let out a soft noise, placing his head on Max's lap. Max yelped and dug his fingers into Pierre's arm in a panic. Daniil licked at his hand, before standing up. He shuffled back and forth between the edge of the clearing and the two youngsters, hoping they'd understand. They got up and Dany sighed, grumbling as they followed after him. 

Pierre's hand stayed curled in the fur of his back, holding on to Max's hand with his other. Daniil kept his pace quick, urging the two others to follow him.

He looked up once at the moon, howling momentarily, before continuing his path.

"I don't like this." Max whispered. Pierre sighed shakily.

"I don't know what else to do." He whispered. Dany glanced back at them, nosing Pierre's side a little before coming to a stand still. They had reached the little cottage now and Pierre gasped.

"W-what? I don't understand." He muttered. Max laughed in disbelief.

"I don't understand either, but I'll take this over the forest anytime." He whispered. He turned to Daniil, still eying the wolf skeptically.

"Thank you." He said, patting Daniil's ears a bit clumsily. Daniil huffed and let him, before nudging his leg until Max stepped inside. Pierre still stayed next to him, eying him curiously.

"You are no normal wolf." He said. Daniil cocked his head to the side and nudged him too. Pierre smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered. "For everything."

That long night, Daniil stood guard just outside the door, staying on edge to listen for sounds in the forest and for the sounds of the two youngsters sleeping soundly inside. He knew it had been foolish for him to interfere, as they might find out what his secret was, but he just couldn't not help them.

They were just pups, without Pack, his instincts screamed. Yet they were no pups, and Dany knew nothing about Packs.

When the sun rose in the sky, Dany had to bite his tongue to keep in his screams as he shifted back. He quickly went into the cottage to retrieve his clothes and found Pierre and Max still fast asleep.

It was nearing noon when the two boys woke up. Daniil had been outside, fixing up a hole in the she's roof, when Pierre and Max wandered out too.

"W-who are you?" Pierre asked when he saw Daniil. Dany smiled.

"You're awake." He muttered. "I'm Daniil. I found you two unconscious in the forest." He lied. Max frowned.

"No, there was a wolf. He brought us here." He said. Daniil frowned.

"Wolf? There are wolves in these woods." He said. Pierre watched him intently but then seemed to brush his doubts off.

"Can you bring us to the town?" He asked. "I'm afraid I'm not sure how to get there." He said. Daniil nodded.

"I'll drive you." He said. Max went back inside to retrieve his jacket, while Pierre stepped closer to Daniil and grasped his hand. There was a soft, knowing smile on the younger man's face, and he leaned in to hug him gently.

"Don't worry, my wolf, you're secret is safe with us."

And for the first time, Daniil was okay with someone knowing his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
